


X-Ray Vision

by DanaGone



Series: Danny May! [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Flashbacks, a small passage, bones - Freeform, danny as a ghost, danny turning ghost, flashing green eyes, looked in the mirror, not a skeleton lol, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaGone/pseuds/DanaGone
Summary: Danny May | Bones | Flashback to Danny's realization of him being a ghost.Very short passage.
Series: Danny May! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	X-Ray Vision

**Author's Note:**

> This one is also part of my DannyMay writings, but not really a story :00 Just thought I'd share!

The young teen looked at the mirror in horror.

Was this really him?

He looked very different,

With sparkling white hair

And glowing green eyes.

Danny glanced over at his gloved hands and almost fainted.

He saw the flash of the bones underneath his skin,

Like a skeleton.

No, there was no doubt that

_He was a **ghost.**_


End file.
